


Songs of Ice and Fire

by AlbaAdler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaAdler/pseuds/AlbaAdler
Summary: JB One shots, drabbles, and whatever that comes to mi head...I accept suggestions and petitions.  English is not my mother tongue so, please be nice :) and if anyone have the time I’m also looking for a beta.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Lannister always...**

No matter what everybody else could say, Jaime Lannister didn’t think he could ever get used to that fucking cold. Darkness, cold, hungry and scorn, that had been so far his reward for turning his back to his sister and stupidly ride to the freezing hell to try to save the world. And now, thinking with a cool head, he could see that a single man, specially a crippled one, can't make any difference at all.

Given that the wench was the only companion he truly enjoyed and the Stark girls very often kept her away from him, he had to suffer his punishment every day in solitude and silence —almost.

On his very first night he learned that those northern men had wine and gossip as their only defense against the cold, and since he never had learned to get lost in alcohol and neither enjoyed gossip like an old midwife, he became a true outcast.

So, that night he was alone, Brienne was finishing a meeting with the Starks and he, tired, decided to go to his tiny room to rest; sleep was one of the few joys that life still had for him. Voices growing louder followed his way and he let it go until something called his attention.

"Oh. But it is hilarious, when the giant cow thinks nobody is watching her, she puts that face, like a dog drooling for a steak. Just that even this old dog" The man throw a bit of bread to a brown shaggy one-eyed dog. "is prettier than her." All the party laughed out loud.

Jaime took a deep breath and softened the grip of his sword, no matter how much those men need to be taught a lesson, he knew for sure, the wench wouldn't appreciate if he started a fight on her behalf.

"Can you imagine what the kingslayer would do as soon as he realizes his ugly pet is dreaming of him fucking her? Oh, I hate the man, but even he deserves better."

Sickened, he was about to leave before he lost his selfcontrol when he found a silhouette hidden on the other corner. It took him a couple of seconds realize who was between the shadows.

She was about to get away unnoticed, but then, when she turned her back, she saw him. Just a second was needed to understand that he also had been hearing the chatting. Even under the poor light he could see her turning as pale as a white walker and for a brief second it seems possible that she fainted, but then somehow she gained strong and since the only other way out was facing the men, the wench bravely went through them with her head high and a defiantly look.

Jaime felt proud of her, so proud that his chest was about to burst. As soon as the men noticed Brienne's presence they fell silent, but once the surprised was gone one of them smirked.

It occurred to him that maybe he can teach them a lesson without blood involve.

"My lady" he said out loud. "I had been looking for you all night" He pretended not notice anyone but Brienne, whom looked startled enough to let him go ahead with what he had planned.

"You are a very cruel woman, my darling, making me wait like that."

He intended gave her just a soft and quick kiss, but her lips, parted by surprise, were incredibly warm and sweet. And when she clumsily responded him then... he totally forgot what was all that about.  
So, he kissed her properly, and she let him. So, he took her by the waist, and she let him. So, he drew her very close to him, and again, she let him. But then his body, that particular part that he hadn't used for so long, came back to life. The wench pushed him away shocked and fixed his beautiful eyes on the bulk between his legs.

"Sorry, dear, but you know very well that I am unable to resist you that long. Shall we go to our room, please?"

He offered her his good arm and was very pleased when she hesitantly took it.

"Oh, gentlemen! I thought my lady and I were alone... If you excuse us. We have... urgent business to attend right now.”

He followed Brienne in silence until they were at her rooms’s door. Then she turned around but looking to her own feet.

“Thank you, ser Jaime. I appreciated what you just did. And about what those men said, I…”

He didn’t let her finish the sentence and kissed her again. This time he put his arm around her waist and tried to be tender and sweet. She sighed and he was about to be lost forever.

“Sorry, wench” He said stepping away. “I have to stop now or I couldn’t do it later and you’re going to have to punch me to save your honor.”

He turned around but before walk away she said so soft that he almost missed it:

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“What?” He asked surprised.

“I wouldn’t punch you if you… if you want to kiss me again or…” and then, with her cheeks red as blood, she looked briefly to her bed.

So he kissed softly her forehead, then her nose and cheek, he kissed deeply her lips and went slowly to her neck. She trembled.

“Are you sure, my lady?” She put her arms around him, closing the distance between them before gasped a determined ‘yes, Jaime’.

And he need no more invitation. He walked her to the bed without stop kissing her, and slowly proceed to show her and show himself how much they have been missed.  
Next morning, when they awoke together, arms around each other, and a dreaming smile on their faces, Jaime couldn’t help but thinking of those men. A Lannister always pay his debts. Funny thing that just a few hours earlier he thought they deserve a broken rib at least. Now, slowly kissing his wench, he knew for sure that he had already given them something to gossip for a whole fortnight, and planed also rewarded them with the best wine that gold could buy.

Brienne whispered his name and he felt so happy that was sure his debt was not paid. So he had to think of something because a Lannister always... but then the wench began to caress his chest and he couldn’t remember what the hell was what a Lannister always did, and honestly, he didn’t care.

 


	2. Jealousy

 

She was used to stares and whispers behind her back, but this, however, was something different —weird and so much more uncomfortable. People were coldly nice on her face, but as soon as she turned her back the whispers and the sly glances followed her wherever she went.

She endured it with a sigh, it was a low price for what she had. She looked for Jaime, her husband, the man she loved, the man that claimed to love her. They had chosen each other, and they were happy together.

She found him across the room, he was looking at her the same way that when he took her cloths off. She blushed, guessing that in a few moments he will be taking her to the first dark corner he could find to do exactly that ­­—and some other things too. She blushed harder when she found herself looking forward for that moment.

“Lady Lannister, are you all right?” Asked a young man when she closed her eyes, trying very hard to put herself together.

“Yes, my lord, I just —”

“Lady Lannister is just tired, lord Cameron, we appreciate your concern” said Jaime, his arm around her waist. “If you excuse us, I make sure my wife can rest for a while.”

They walk away a few steps before he whispered on her ear:

“I know what you are thinking when you blush that way, wench. Let’s find a place for us to — _rest._ ”

She hit him hard on the ribs, but gladly follow him.

“It would be nice get away for a while. I feel like all those women are watching me.”

“Of course, they all are looking at you. Those women are dying of jealousy. They are sick of envy.” He told her kissing her neck without disguise.

 “Why should anyone be jealous of me?” Brienne asked with a bad disguised hint of sadness. With no doubt, she was the ugliest, tallest and more ungainly of them all.

Jaime smiled sadly, and after a while he tenderly caressed his wife’s face.

 “See that beautiful woman there? The brunette one.” He told after gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Brienne nodded. “She is married with lord Sullivan, second son, not a very rich house, but still a good match, since her father was almost broken, and she was the fifth of his children.” If not handsome, Lord Sullivan was not bad looking, maybe ten years older than his lovely wife, but not once in the whole feast, she had saw them together. Lady Sullivan constantly looked daggers to her husband while he just ignored her.

“That petite brunette” Jaime went on and pointed to another young and very pretty girl. “Very rich, she persuaded her father to buy her a husband of her choice. That handsome boy there was the winner. However, people say that after almost a year of marriage, he hasn’t yet visited his wife’s bed, and instead he is _very_ close to his squire.”

She understood then what Jaime was trying to do, and if possible, she loved him a little more.

 “You are richest that all this woman. You are friends with the most important people around the seven kingdoms, you have power. You have a very handsome husband.” He playfully winked at her. “But over all things, you have something that every woman dreams about: a man that adores you and only have eyes for you. A man that dreams of you every night, that respect and admired you and live each day trying to be worth of you. You, my lady, have a very in love man to do with him as you wish.”

With a lump on her throat she kissed him, and when they broke apart, she could feel dozens of poisonous glances on her. Jaime was right, she, Brienne the Beauty, was envied, but when her husband smiled at her, she was sure it was worth it.


End file.
